


Black and Bloody

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Dark fic, Hellhounds, M/M, Mind Break, Other, Painful Sex, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is angry when Sam doesn't come to his rescue after being kidnapped by Crowley. After becoming Crowley's consort, Kevin wants revenge. post-S7/pre-S8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> DARK FIC  
> Prompt in end notes.

Kevin had no way of knowing how long he'd been here. There were no windows in his room so see the sky and the demons that brought him meals only came when he was sleeping. It was pitch black in his prison. He'd been wearing a watch when Crowley through him in there, but he couldn't see it.

Sometimes he held the watch to his ear just to hear it ticking, but eventually it stopped. Kevin tried winding it but the battery must have died. Sometimes he thought he heard it ticking anyway.

Kevin walked the edges of the room. Once around with the palm of his hand touching the walls. Then again with just the tips of his fingers. He tried walking from one wall to the next and he gauged that the room was not very big, but it also had no door. Only the demons could get in or out.

The room was not warm but it wasn't cold either. There were no drafts and no sound leaking through from the outside. The only sound was Kevin's voice as he talked to himself in an effort to remain sane. The only thing he could feel was his own breath when he put his hands over his mouth to make sure he was still breathing.

After what could have been a century or a day, Crowley appeared in the darkness. His voice filled Kevin with relief and he crawled toward the sound, but no matter how hard he tried his fingers couldn't find him.

“Kevin. Join me and I'll let you out of here,” the demon said.

_Join him? Yes, that's exactly what he should do. Because he's been in here for so long and he just wanted to see the sun, but I can't. I can't do that. He's a prophet of the Lord- I'm a prophet- not a consort to a demon. I'm no whore._

“No way, Crowley.”

Just like that Crowley's voice and his presence was gone. Kevin curled himself into a ball as stared up at the blackness above him.

It could have been a week or it could have been hour before Crowley came back. This time Kevin was sitting in what he determined was the exact center of the room. He'd had more than enough time to calculate this by measuring the room with his feet.

A gentle hand came to rest on the top of his head. Kevin gasped and pushed himself up, into the touch.

“Be my consort, Kevin. Is it really so unappealing?”

_Was it? Was it really so bad? No, it sounded good. Sounds good to be with Crowley, to be touched by Crowley to be touched- I want to be touched want to feel something._

“I...want...” _But wasn't there a reason he said no? There was a reason I'm not supposed to I have a purpose- something divine, but Crowley... touching me, Crowley- feels nice feels good touching... I like it. PROPHET. I'm a prophet. Prophet of the Lord. And I'll do what I can to stop the evils of this world. I was chosen for a reason- chosen because I'm strong. Who else could say no to Crowley?_

“Go to hell, Crowley.”

The demon sighed and stroked his finger's through Kevin's hair. The younger man arched up like a cat to get more, but the fingers disappeared along with the rest of the body they were attached to. Kevin cried.

It could have been a year or it could have been a minute, but Crowley came back. This time he knelt in front of Kevin as he lay on the floor.

“Aren't you tired, Kevin? Don't you want a nice bed to lay in? A hot meal? Hell, a book to read? I'm not asking for your right hand, Kevin.” Crowley laughed. “Just your left. In a sense.”

Kevin didn't respond. He felt empty and tired. He felt like he might die, but there was no pain. There was no feeling at all. He couldn't even feel the hard floor underneath him.

“I don't want to see you hurting, Kevin, but I need your permission you see. Let me take care of you, darling. Let me hold you.”

Kevin slowly reached his hand out and the tips of his fingers found Crowley's shoe. He hand trailed up Crowley's leg to his knee. He stay there, simply feeling. Feeling something soft and warm.

_Soft and warm, he's soft and warm, I want him to touch me why won't he touch me again like he did before- please touch me!_

“Please,” Kevin gasped. “Please. Crowley.”

Gentle finger combed through his hair like they had before. Kevin sighed in relief, finally being touched. “What is it darling?”

“I want... you to hold me.”

“Then you know what you have to say don't you?”

“Yes, I'll do it. I'll be your consort.”

***

“Come on, Crowley. _Play with me_ ,” Kevin whined into the king's ear.

“Not now, darling. I have business to attend to,” Crowley declined but he was smiling anyway.

Kevin whined and he nuzzled into the side of Crowley's neck. Crowley tilted his chin back to allow Kevin room to kiss and bit a line down the side of his neck. The boy happily left little nips and kisses only every inch of exposed flesh, temporarily distracted from his request.

Until this son of a bitch walked in.

“Wait... Sam's alive?” Kevin spun around in his spot on Crowley's lap and stared suspiciously at the barer of bad news before him. He'd been more than happy at his task, trying desperately to steal Crowley's attention away from the court for some play time when this idiot demon walked up claiming to have seen the younger Winchester.

“Y-yes. I-I-I...” The demon was struck by the rage in Kevin's eyes and he quickly turned his eyes away. “He's living with a woman in Texas. We thought you should know he survived, sir.” The demon back away quickly before flat out running for the door.

“Kevin? What is it, darling?”

Kevin stared straight ahead, fire burning in his eyes. “He was supposed to be my friend... he never came to look for me. I-it's been almost a year and...”

“Not very nice is it?”

“All that time he was...” Kevin jumped down from Crowley's lap. “And with a girl! I thought I was one of them I thought we were...” _Brothers_. But Sam only had one brother. One brother that matters.

“But Kevin don't you like being here?”

“I do but... he should have tried... I thought I mattered. I... I hate him!”

“What would you like me do?”

Kevin finally looked at the demon. “Flay him! Drop him in a bottomless pit! Replace his organs with bees!”

“Anything you wish, little prince.”

***

“Kevin what? What's going on?” The two demons that held his arms, shoved Sam to his knees. He looked up at his friend who sat on Crowley's lap as the king of Hell sat on his throne. “I thought you were dead.”

Kevin looked back at him in anger. “But you didn't bother to check did you?”

Sam's wrists were cuffed to the floor in front of him. His knees were spread wide and strapped down. Then they let the hellhounds loose. Three of them. Kevin watched with excitement as the hounds approached.

“Please, Kevin! Let me go! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were alive I swear! Please don't do this!” Sam begged. His eyes were wide with panic as he eyed the hounds around him. Being in hell, in their territory, meant he could see them, but he wished that he couldn't.

Kevin smirked at the terrified man. “You're a liar and you're gonna get what you deserve.”

A wet nose pressed between Sam's legs and he yelped in surprise. A second hound licked Sam's face and neck leaving him coated in sulfur scented saliva. A third hound paced impatiently around the three of them, growling every time Sam tried to pull away.

“Please- please Kevin!” Sam screamed as one the hounds climbed onto his back. It was big enough that it could stand with little of it's weight resting on Sam's back, but its front legs still wrapped around his waist, its claws dug into his soft skin.

Sam fell forward, sobbing onto the stone floor, but putting himself at an angle with his ass raised in the air was not the best move and only encouraged the hound to pound his hips forward, searching for an open hole.

Sam looked up as the in hound in front of him paced by. He saw the monstrosity of a cock hanging hard between its legs. The tip bright red and dripping a black substance. The entire thing well over a foot long and as thick as a baseball bat. He whimpered but tried to pull away from beast behind him only got him sharp fangs piercing his throat as the pacing hound pounced and wrapped Sam's neck in his teeth, holding him still.

The hellhound's cock nudged at his ass hole. Then, with firm pressure and a terrible pain, it pushed inside. Sam's screamed, teeth and claws broke skin as his body jerked. He clawed at the floor trying to get away as the seemingly endless cock pushed its way inside him. As soon as it was inside the hellhound started to rut, wasting no time to consider Sam's comfort.

Tears streamed down his face as his muscles cramped and tried to force the massive intrusion from his body, but the hellhound was too powerful and only continued to fuck him relentlessly and unhindered.

“Look at him, pet.” Crowley whispered into Kevin's ear.

“This is perfect. Thank you, my king, for giving me this.”

“Anything for you, darling.”

Kevin turned in his seat to give Crowley kiss, filthy, wet, tongues probing each other's mouths.

They broke apart and Crowley licked his lips before he spoke. “I want to fuck you while we watch. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes, _please_ ,” Kevin moaned. He turned so he was facing Sam and he climbed up the seat a bit so Crowley could get his own pants open. As usual, Kevin was already undressed like the slut that he'd become.

Crowley held his cock as Kevin sank down on it, still wet from a great many fuckings already that day. Kevin tried to match pace with the hound that fucked Sam as he road Crowley's cock, but the beast was incredibly fast. Kevin was quiet literally drooling at the sight of Sam Winchester, spread open, strapped down, and screaming on a hellhound's cock. One still held Sam's neck in its mouth while the third laid beside them, licking its own dick with slurping wet sounds.

Sam couldn't hold himself up. He could see Kevin watching him. He could see him on Crowley's cock, but all he could think about was the impossible stretch of his ass. Then the stretching grew even worse and he knew the hound's knot was swelling until it was too big to pull out, but it continued to grow.

The pain was horrible, but the hound's knot was now pressing and rubbing against his prostate. The friction was too much and too painful in a whole new way, but it made his cock leak. With a soft whine his body collapsed and the hound holding him let him go.

Kevin moaned. Crowley's hands on his waist drove him down harder onto his cock. “Do you like that, Kevin?” Crowley purred in his ear. “You like watching my hounds break him?”

“ _Yes_.”

“He makes a good bitch. My boys love him. He's going to knot his bitch, but I don't think the others are going to want to wait do you?”

The other two hounds were pacing around the interlocked pair. One of them moved in to lick the sweat from Sam's heaving shoulders. He man could only whimper in response.

“The bitch is so fucked out he can't even care for all the cocks in front of him.”

Kevin was literally drooling while he watched. He was so lost in the action that he could hardly hear Crowley's voice in his ear.

“More,” he demanded.

Crowley laughed. “Watch.” Sam was suddenly back up on his hands and knees, held up by Crowley's demon power. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide, his head shaking to try to regain control but it was useless. Crowley had a firm hold on him, even as he lifted Kevin by his waist to bounce harder on his cock.

Kevin's fingers dug into Crowley's thighs and he leaned forward in excitement. “Do it.”

One of the hounds stopped its pacing to walk up to Sam. The man fought harder for control, but Crowley held him still. The hound climbed up onto to Sam opposite the one locked inside his ass. It shoved it long, dripping, cock into Sam's open mouth. The hound howled in delight while Sam choked.

It fucked him just as hard as its brother. Its giant dick stretching Sam's mouth wide and pushing down his throat enough to see it bulging out. Sam choked and gagged endlessly, caught between the two beasts and the pain they wrought, even as his own cock continued to drip on the floor as the hounds knot in his ass milked him with its constant pressure against his prostate.

Kevin's eyes locked on to the bulge in Sam's throat and he moaned. He fell back against Crowley's chest, lost in obscene pleasure with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Such a good boy, Kevin. Bet you could take it better than that. Sammy boy makes a terrible whore. At least my hounds only like him for his holes.”

Sam could barely breath. He couldn't see much with the hounds on top him. If he looked down he could see the hellhound's giant cock and heavy balls as it pushed in and out, wrecking his throat. The beast didn't seem to mind the scrape of his teeth and no matter what he did he couldn't pull away. The pulsing of cum into his ass was slowing down, but he already felt heavy and bloated like his stomach was bulging out from all the cum inside him. The hounds knot felt smaller and Sam felt some relief at the thought it would be over soon. His prostate was sore and overstimulated. Every pulse of the hound's cock and every shift of its weight was torture.

Finally, the hellhound on his back slid free and climbed down. Cum pushed from Sam's gaping ass. Sam would have released a relieved sigh if there wasn't a massive dog dick rammed all the way down his throat.

He didn't have long to feel relieved before the third hellhound stepped up to take the other's place. Sam's moan of horror sent a shiver through the hound in his mouth. Another pointed tip of a cock brushed against his hole, then pushed in a single, hungry, thrust. Sam whimpered. The hound because to fuck him like the one before, rough and careless. Seeking only its own release, knot starting to grow to lock their bodies together, pressing against Sams's sore, swollen, prostate making his cock leak and his eyes water.

He could feel the knot of the cock in front of him swelling against his lips. The hound's thrusts were becoming short and more erratic. Then the first splash of cum shot down his throat. It was hot and it stated like ash and sulfur. Sam gagged again, but the beast was so deep that most of its cum slid right down into his stomach after scorching his throat.

The knot in his ass was locked inside him now, too. The pulsing of cum in both holes, making him sweat.

Kevin watched the hellhound cum dribble out of Sam's lips as he was over stuffed. Crowley's teeth scraped over the side of his neck.

“Are you going to cum too, pet? Gonna cum watching daddy's dogs fuck their new bitch?”

Kevin gasped, his hips jerked, and before he knew it was screaming in pleasure as he came on Crowley's cock. Crowley found his own release in Kevin's ass as they both watched the man stuffed by hound cock on both ends.

When the hounds pulled away and climbed down, Sam dropped to the floor. There was sticky black cum covering on his lips. His own cum was mixed with the hellhound cum in a puddle on the floor. He couldn't move or speak, but his glassy eyes were fixed on Kevin on his throne.

“Did you get what you wanted, little prince?”

Kevin grinned. “It was better than I'd hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural, Crowley/Kevin, Sam/Hellhounds, explicit, non-con, post-S7/pre-S8: Crowley seduces/stockholm sydromes Kevin into joining him as consort. When he finds out Sam never looked for him, he asks Crowley to help him get revenge - Crowley kidnaps Sam and makes him his hellhounds' bitch. There's nothing Crowley likes more than having Kevin riding him while he's on the throne while his hounds take turns with Sam in front of him. If this strikes your fancy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
